The New Reaper
by Honeyfern1218
Summary: A new reaper comes to the dispatch has Grell, William, Ronald, and the new reaper Lily at this point.i think i am to paranoid so i rated it teen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I do not own Kuroshitsuji even though i would love to.**

**me no own. you no sue.**

* * *

><p>The New Reaper<p>

By: Icewing1812

Lily's P.O.V

Wow William was sure being very nice to her well she meant that she herd that he she very mean to the point of being emotionless when yelling at people. Yes many of the other reapers had asked how she got this to be. The only answer she had was that she did her work on time and did other reapers work so William could go home on time because she was very quick about her work. Well also from her point of view she was NEW so it was nice not to get yelled at every minute like Grell got from William. So ANY good treatment was good for her she thought. Also being able to tell what someone feel like just by looking at them. Which was something she could live without but William said was a good thing also made her happy.

* * *

><p>William's P.O.V<p>

Lily was a very beautiful Reaper. Thou he saw this he had to keep her safe he knew that the other Reaper would try to get her attention. No way would he let this happen. She was the only Reaper who was quick to do her work and offered to do the overtime work of the other reapers that didn't do it, namely Grell. As he had said she was quick and made it easier for him to go home on time. But no way would he let Grell fall in love with this reaper Grell was his all his. Even thou he knew that Grell liked him and said it on more than one occasion with others listening. No way would he even give Grell the chance to fall in love. So he will just have to keep it from ever happen. This means to be nice to Lily.

* * *

><p>Grell's P.O.V<p>

Hmm lily was a nice girl but he still loved Will I mean look at him for God's sack. Well maybe he can get Will jealous as payback for kicking him almost every day. God it hurts. Hmmm. He thought as he burst into Will's office as he did every day. Grell, Will yelled. What are you doing here YOU should be working so I don't have to do overtime again. Well Will (he decided to go for it) I think I might like little Lily and ask her out. I hope that doesn't bother yo…

You like who! William yells (you see William was having a bad day but this was the lasted straw many people had asked if him liked Lily just because he was nice to her I mean come on!)

Well Grell was surprised he yelled. He really did not think he would for the most part he thought that he would just blow it off.

When Grell did not respond fast enough he found himself slammed into a wall all thanks to Will and pinned there by him to but when this happen a painting fell to the ground and made a loud crashing sound.

* * *

><p>Lily's P.O.V<p>

CRASH! God what is happening now? Sigh well let's find out now what happened. The noise sounding like it was from William's office well that's never good. God if it was Grell tat good for nothing reaper who is trying to get her to fall in love with him JUST to show William he could like girl's not just guys, especially him well. Ronald was e only reaper she really liked but he had this weird thing of trying to get every girl to fall in love with him that he passed by, wow such a flirt. Well at least she could have him as a good friend even if he didn't notice her, she thought as she walked to William's office to see what's happening.

When she walked in she saw that Grell was pinned to a wall by William T. Spears and she started to laugh. Walking up to Grell and William I said serves you right for whatever you did! When she saw William T. Spears face which had a look of hurt, and angry. What did Grell do to cause this?

What did Grell say Mr. Spears I say in a worried voice?

He said that him might like you and ask you out. William said in a really low voice.

Even if it did ask me out Mr. Spears I would say NO and I doubt he would for the fat that on many occasions some which I have ben with you he(Grell gives me a sharp look) I mean she proclaims her love for you! I say in a most annoyed voice for the fact that Grell even thought of using me to get William jealous.

Right you right Lily I really need to calm down it just that almost every reaper is asking me if I like you it just got on my nerve. Than for Grell who has always claimed to be a girl said that he like you and was going to ask you out well I lost it! William sighs.

Well at least we figured it out now what about this GIRL who by the looks of it has not moved an inch.

Grell looking at her now glared as William turned around and said what did you really want Sutcliff because when you came in I was really busy, says a very disgruntled William.

Oh no nothing really says Sutcliff I just wanted to see if I could get you jealous and it looks like I did he says in a sing songy voice and skips out of the room leaving me and William in the room.

Well what do you want Lilly, William asks in a firm voice.

Oh I want to see what the crashing noise was about and not that I am here do you have any other work you want me to do today Mr. Spears. I say.

Oh well if that's why you're here then here, he says giving me a stack of papers then going back to work.

So I leave his office feeling like I do every time I leave happy that I have some work because if I don't I feel like there is nothing to do.

* * *

><p>William's P.O.V<p>

Well he thought it is good that Lily would never date Grell even if he asked her and more or less she would be mad and angry at him if he did. Good he though because Grell is mine and I love him even if he doesn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Grell's P.O.V<p>

Yay William got jealous for once Grell thought. Dang he thought I forget to tell him that in like him today O well then I will tell him double tomorrow. Well tomorrow will be a very good day Grell though.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it this is my first work so please comment <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Lily's POV

**I hope you like my new chapter. again i do not own kuorshitsuji so no sue.**

* * *

><p>Lily's day<p>

By: Icewing1812

* * *

><p>Well in the past couple days since the incident Grell has just been moping around the dispatch and I have to make sure all of his work is done before I go home. Why you may ask is because I feel guilty that I might have put him in this slump. I guess when this happen to me more often than not because of my ability to see people's true emotions. Well more times it has saved me than not because I see that they are kidding not really mad but still it does really piss me off that Grell is in a bad mood and not faking it like he does most times.<p>

"Sigh" I say out loud.

"What wrong cutie" I hear Ronald say in my direction

I turn around "Really". I say, "I thought you would be flirting with one of the sectarians by now Ronald".

"How do you know I'm not flirting with you?" he says a comeback.

Well I think because I can see it on your face that you're joking but no way would I let him know I knew that. It was just too precious to see his face like e actually care. Plus it looks like it hurting him to do this. Why I don't know. "Well" I say. "It's just because you're usually don't spend time with me and you are usually with some girl somewhere." I state.

"So how do you know I don't wish I were with you?" He questions.

"Because I know you I don't think you ever want to send time with me unless it is tormenting me or likewise". I say back cruelly.

"Wow that hurts you know." He says in a fake sappy voice.

"Oh like you would know." I scream, "You have girl hanging off your arm like it was nothing!" Crap I thought why did I just say that Garr. Why! "Sigh" I say again. Then Grell comes in. oh why now of all times I think.

"Oh Knoxie you made a girl sigh what's happen to you?" Grell questions

Ronald looks at me then looks back at Grell and stutters " I, I, really don't know" .

"Wow Lily, you sigh and got him to stutter." Grell says clearly impressed. "And here I thought you were only good to get work done quickly. Nice job!"

As Grell walks away Ronald looks at me surprised. That's when I turn and walk away. God I think how did I get in this mess with RONALD of all people. I mean I like him but I would never let HIM know. Like William and Grell. I mean when William picks on Grell I mean I can see that he really loves him. But then again that is just me. Well never going through that again ever.

* * *

><p><strong>please give reviews i am still new to this so ya. .<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Ronald's POV

**Hey I hope that you like my new chapter. Again i do not own kuroshitsuij. So please don't sue.**

* * *

><p>Ronald's day<p>

By: icewing1812

God, I thought. It had been a few minutes from the conversation I had with Lily. I really thought that she would have been happy that I had stop to talk to her because I never rarely did. But what really got to me was what Grell said to her at the end,

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow Lily, you sighed and got him to stutter."<em>

* * *

><p>Well that would be stuck in my head forever. Maybe not…<p>

This was the time I walked into General Affairs and bumped into Karen. She was one of the girls that Lily might have referred to when she said,

* * *

><p><em>Lily screamed, "You have girl hanging off your arm like it was nothing!"<em>

* * *

><p>God if this was stuck in my head. I didn't think I would be able to get it out. Then I looked at Karen maybe she could tell him if Lily should have screamed or if it was not necessary to do so.<p>

"Hey Karen what's up?" I questioned.

"Nothing much." Karen answers.

"Oh that's good…"

"Though I did here you screaming match if I may call it that with Lily." Karen says.

"Really so... you heard that," I say with an apologetic voice. "I had really hoped that no one had heard that."

"Well the way she sounded to me was a little hurt so I think you might want to use that apologetic voice of yours on her not me Hun." Karen says in a peppy voice.

"Well thank you for telling me I think I might go do that right now." I say in a reinvent amused voice.

"Oh you welcome any time Ronald." Karen says to me.

Great I think, I don't know what's worse. That fact that someone thinks that Lily should have screamed or that Karen said that she sounded hurt. Today was not a good day at all. God really what did I do to deserve this. While thinking this I walked straight into William.

"Knox, watch where you're going." William says with a cold face.

Great I think this is just what I need. "But of course." I say with a straight face.

"Good now get back to work it seems to me that Lily is already done her work and helping Grell with some of his work." William says with what looks like to me and impressed look on his face. (Well as much as William can look impressed)

Great I think William is impressed with her. Like I didn't know that all ready. "Yep, sure thing boss." I say. Trying to muster a smile on my face.

Well this day cannot get any worse right! Well I hope not and I better use my apologetic voice to say sorry to Lily like Karen suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter so please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 William's POV

**Well hello again everyone sorry it has been so long it think I might upload another chapter this week to. this is to try to make up for not doing it for so long. Anyway I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

><p>William's Unexpected Visitor<p>

By: Honeyfern1218 (changed from Icewing1812)

* * *

><p>"Hello Undertaker, what are you doing here today? I ask.<p>

"Oh nothing" Undertaker says, he starts to laugh, "I just herded that you got a new reaper at the dispatch.

"Yes we did and her name is Lily" I say.

"Really I think I've heard of her she'd the one who can tell what others are feeling right, and if you are faking emotions" he says.

"How do you know about her power Undertaker" I question. Really how did he know about her power? No one but I should know.

"Well I might have met her in London a few days ago and for no random reason to anyone she asked if I was ok' he stats, "Somehow she knew that I was hurt".

"So you met her when you were in London", I muse, "Oh and let guess when you met her you were laughing".

"Yes how did you know" he says in a mocking voice.

Great I think he is mocking me. "Well you do seem to laugh at most things Undertaker" I question.

"Well now that I think about yes your right I am" the Undertaker exclaimed.

Okay now I get something that makes sense but… Crap.*click, click, click* really Grell's coming at this time! "Undertaker" I say in a warning voice.

"Ehhehehehehe, I hear Grell, ehhehehe" he says when laughing manically while going to hide in a closet.

"Wille~poo" Grell screams.

"Sutcliff my name is William and also what are you doing here. You should be doing your work!" I say with a sharp tone in my voice.

"Will you know you can call me Grell3" he whispers as he comes closer.

"Sutcliff" I say, "Do I have to escort you out of my office myself or do you think you can do it yourself today". Then I hit him on the head with my death scythe.

"I can do it myself", he moans "You always hurt me though then tell me to leave". He starts to rub his head where I hit him a few seconds earlier.

"Well yes because it seems that you would never leave if I don't", I complain, "You should learn to do work and also let other work so they don't get overtime".

"But we can't get overtime with Lily here", he stats "She somehow gets it all done!"

"Yes but is it fair" I question

"Yes it is" he screams!

"Fine then", I say "Then you wouldn't mind doing all the overtime work then instead of her".

"NO" he screams "How could I do that she is like a machine I can't do that it is like you like her more than me because of this".

"Well then GET OUT" I scream.

"FINE" Grell screams as he leaves in tears, for no reason that I could think of.

Great I think. He is crying again this never works. "Under taker you can come out now" I say. While a headache come on.

"Well that could have gone better in my opinion" the Undertaker says.

"Well yes but with Grell it rarely does" I say my headache gets worse.

"Ehhehehehehe, well I better get going then", he says "Oh and look after Lily having that power might not be such a good thing sometimes and sooner or later it could hurt her". As he leaves my office in a swirl of black and grey clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter leave comments and reviews and ya!<strong>


End file.
